1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication unit including a device for preventing loss or theft, in particular, but not exclusive to, mobile telephone handsets and portable computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic apparatus are prone to being lost or stolen. Mobile telephone handsets and palmtop computers are particularly vulnerable on account of their compact size and light weight.